


My Strawberry...?

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strange song you have with Camus," Masato intoned the moment Ren walked into their shared room with Ranmaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Strawberry...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalazu/gifts).



"Strange song you have with Camus," Masato intoned the moment Ren walked into their shared room with Ranmaru. Their senior was out, heaven forbid they knew what he was doing, and thus far into the day they had the room to themselves.

 

One brow arched up perfectly on Ren's face, but his expression was one of amusement. "What's wrong with it?" 

 

There wasn't anything  _wrong_ with it, per se. Masato just found it amusing, as Ren was taking his reaction now. He shrugged non-commitally - that was a problem he was picking up from Ren, he should remedy that. Shrugging wasn't fitting for the Hijirikawa heir - and turned back to the book he was reading. 

 

"Now, you can't do that," Ren chided gently, moving his weight so that he was sitting on the armrest of the couch. "Don't pique my interest and leave me hanging."

 

Oh, now he really wasn't going to get out of explaning. If there was one thing that he knew about Jinguji Ren, it was that the blond was the most stubborn person he'd ever had the misfortune to meet. He had incessant pestering - among other things - down to an art, and it took a saint - which Masato was not - to deal with him. Still, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, and so he maintained his silence, broken only by Ren's whinings and the flips of the pages in his book. 

 

"What's so interesting about war that you won't even answer me," Came the complaint. Book snatched out of his hand by, Masato turned to the culprit to see a petulant pout that really shouldn't look adorable on a 19 year old's face, but was, nevertheless. It wasn't  _fair_. Not that Masato was ever going to admit it. " _Masato..._ "

 

An exasperated, long-suffering sigh made its way from Masato's chest, and he stood up, walking over to Ren's side of the room and grabbed the ridiculous looking strawberry shaped pillow. Ren blinked at him, not understanding. 

 

"I," Masato started, all poise and dignity, "In no way, resemble this fruit."

 

Ren burst out laughing.


End file.
